


Something Else

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Nausea, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anti's back, and it's not pretty.
Series: Tumblr Requests! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Kudos: 8





	Something Else

Chase stumbled out of his room in a daze. He felt sick, sudden lightheadedness taking over him. God, what the hell had happened? Just five minutes ago he was recording and now-

A static filled his ears. His own life force felt drained. The aching in his wrists grew stronger by the second. No...no no this couldn't be happening. Not now, not here. Of all places, he thought he was safe here. 

But clearly not. A demonic laughing echoed through his head. He tried to yell back, tried to call out to anyone that would hear him, but he was overcome with nausea. 

"Stupid...pathetic little Chase." Anti. It was always Anti. "I thought you'd go down with a fight, but this?"

Anti materialized in front of him, his physical form fazing in and out of Chase's vision. It was demented and disfigured. For splits seconds it looked human, for others like nothing short of a monster out of Chase's own nightmares. 

And for some, he even looked like Jack.

Tears streamed down his face, he was powerless. His muscles were weak. He was /weak/. 

"Cry all you want," Anti placed his hand against Chase's cheek,"Nobody can hear you anymore." 

Chase's body felt foreign. It was as if he was coming in and out of reality within moments. His head spun, and the world seemed jumbled. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see. Yet, still, he could feel Anti's hand caressing his face. It was cold and made his skin feel numb. Every prod and poke made him nauseous. 

But then, everything stopped. For a second, he saw everything just like before. He was standing in the hallway. It was quiet as if Anti hadn't even been there in the first place. As if it were a normal day, with normal hallways and normal feelings. A normal day, without fear or worry. 

Yet it didn't last long. An aching throb shot through his skull, and he cursed under his breath. His vision blurred for second-long periods. Weak. Stupid, pathetic, and weak. Nothing more than a puppet, letting himself go like this. 

He didn't want to fight anymore; the more he resisted the more Anti would hurt him. But still, he screamed. Anti was taken aback and stepped down for a moment. The loud, guttural yell was drowned out by the static. Chase didn't know how loud he was, or how long he'd been yelling and crying for. 

Until he felt a hand press against his back, and he was brought back to his reality. It didn't feel like Anti's, it didn't have the sharp nails or the angry grip the glitch had. Instead, it was...soft? A comforting touch, possibly. In any other situation, it would've been that way, but not now. 

He coughed, stopping his screaming. His throat ached, and his voice hoarse. Chase dared to open his eyes, he hadn't even realized they were closed. There kneeling down next to him, was a worried Jameson. He'd never seen Jamie like this; he'd never seen him this worried-looking, this tense. 

“Oh god, you’re bleeding” Jamie mouthed, pressing his hands against Chase's face. They were warm, much warmer than Anti's were. Gentle, yet firm. It was kind of refreshing, in a solemn, motherly kind of way. 

"J-Jam--" Chase hacked, putting his hands over his mouth. 

Jameson held Chase's head up, staring him in the eyes. He signed slowly, taking short breaks for Chase to nod;

"I'm going to need you to not say anything. Your voice gave out, and your nose is bleeding." He took out a handkerchief from his pocket, and pressed it to the shorter man's face. "Are you feeling okay? I heard you screaming, and you were laying here panicking." 

Chase hesitated, and then he spoke. It was in short, spread-out sentences, but he said what he could. His head hurt even thinking about it. 

"Anti did this?" Jameson said, suddenly looking more worried than before. 

Chase only nodded but stayed quiet. There was still paranoia creeping up his spine from moments earlier. 

Jameson stood quickly, then picket Chase up off of his feet. He let the shorter man lean on him, and signed as best as he could: "I'm taking you to Henrik. You don't look well, and he'll know what to do." 

Chase just smiled, too weak to say anything else. He felt safe once again, despite the numbing pain that still pricked at his wrists and throat.

He felt safe, for once.


End file.
